It is necessary to arrange a socket connector to connect a conventional CPU with a circuit board. Conventional socket connectors are mounted on the circuit board by solder ball or by inserting pins into apertures in the circuit board such that the socket connector electrically connects with the circuit board.
Conventional CPUs are generally electrically connected to the socket connector by pins on the CPU which then mate with the terminals of the socket connector regardless of how the socket connector is mounted on the circuit board.
CPUs today, and in the future, appear to be trending towards modularity to make speed and power of the computer faster and stronger. Therefore, CPU manufacturers appear to moving to CPUs that do not have the traditional pins for insertion into the socket connector. Rather, the CPU electrically connects to the socket connector by a pressing force. Because the CPU does not have traditional pins to allow the CPU to electrically connect and mate with the socket connector, the CPU cannot be retained to the socket connector in a traditional manner.